Return to Gaea: Escaflowne Reborn
by Love Lenore
Summary: Hitomi has turned her adventure in Gaea into a Anime, and is famous for it. Years later, she disappears and her daughter,Lillith, is left to find her. But is Hitomi the only thing she will find? New Chapter! R
1. Fate: Where is Hitomi?

I'm not exactually sure what to call this fic! Maybe some of you guys can help me name it? Nothing  
flashy though. Anyway, this fic takes place 30 years after Hitomi first went to Gaea. Yeah! I know!  
It's a weird idea, but it's original!   
  
Key  
(Blah)=Thoughts  
-Stuff-=Visions  
Yada Yada= Author Comments  
  
~`Longer Summary`~  
Hitomi has written a book about her journey Gaea, but has changed the names a bit. The book is a  
turned into an Anime and everyone is crazy about a season 2! Suddenly, Hitomi disappears, which  
leaves her daughter alone! Her daughter receives a strange letter from her mother saying she is  
on Gaea. Can her daughter go to Gaea too?~~~~~~~~  
  
D/C: I don't anything but the storyline and original characters. Escaflowne belongs to BANDAI and such.  
  
Chapter One  
Fate: Where's Hitomi?  
  
"So mom, I was thinking on getting wing tattoos on my back! I just need your consent." A young girl  
asked her mother, Hitomi Kanzaki.  
  
"No..." Hitomi replied to her daughter. "Lilly, I'm sorry, but no." (Van...)  
  
It has been far too long since Hitomi last was able to commuticate with Van. The line was cut off  
years ago. No matter how hard Hitomi tries, she still cannot reach Van.   
  
"Why not?! Wing tattoos are so cool!" LillyHer name is really Lillithcrossed her arms.   
  
"Bad memories...rather, things I rather not remember." Hitomi answered.  
  
Hitomi married at the age of 25. 5 years after she could no longer talk to Van. Her and her husband  
moved to America when Escaflowne became a hit. Shortly after Lillith was born, the father died.  
  
"Hmph...I'm 15 mom! Let me make my own decisions!" Lilly whined. "Don't treat me like a child!"  
  
"You're still a child until you're 18." Hitomi said pointedly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Why is mother so mean to me?) Lillith thought angrily to herself. (She keeps everything a secret!)  
Lillith was in her room. Her and her mother lived in California. All her live in California, her  
mother would avoid talking about the past, the anime Escaflowne, and about her father. All Lillith  
knew was that when her father passed away, her mother changed both their names back to Kanzaki. It  
all didn't make since to Lillith. (Mother...) She stood up. She needed to confront her mother. All  
these secrets were driving her insane.  
  
"Knock Knock" Lillith knocked at her mother's door. "Mother?" She opened ther door. "Hmm..." Lillith  
ran down to the kitchen, and found a note on the frige. It read:  
  
To: Lilly  
  
I'm at the market. I'll be back soon.  
  
Love,  
Mother  
  
"I'll just have to wait." Lillith said aloud. She sat down in the living room and began to play her  
video games.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(How long does it take to buy food?!) Lillith thought, worriedly. It was midnight, and she had gotten  
the note at 6 P.M. (That's it! I'm looking for her.) She got up and put on her shoes.   
  
She ran down to the market, because mother had taken the car. She breathed loudly. (I...hate...running.)  
She began to strole down the aisles. "Mother? Mother?" She searched frantically. She asked everyone, but  
none knew where Hitomi was.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A week has gone by since Hitomi's disappearance. When Lillith called the police, and they did a search,  
all they could find was Hitomi's car in the park. During all this, according to law, Lillith was to  
go to her legal guardians, Amano and Yukari Susumu, in Japan.   
  
"I'm sure Hitomi is okay, Lilly." Yukair tried to comfort Lillith. (Sure...I worry for my mother's  
safety...but will I never know anything about my mother? She was always keeping secrets...now will I  
never know?)  
  
"Don't worry about me, Yukari." Lillith sighed. "I'll be fine..."  
  
Weeks and weeks have gone by, and still no sign of Hitomi until one night on Lillith's birthday...  
  
  
"Happy Birhtday, Lilly!" Amano and Yukari cheered. They were the only ones at Lillith's birthday. Because,  
most of Lillith's family members were dead, or just didn't care enough to come.  
  
"Thank you!" Lillith blew out her candles. (I wish...that I will be able to see my mother...) Lillith wished  
with all her heart. (Please!)  
  
"Presents time!" Yukari handed Lillith a box, so did Amano.  
  
Lillith opened them, "A labtop! And a...dress!" She smiled. (Dress...eyuck...) "Thank you so very much!"  
(Seems like Yukari knows how to listen...) Amano had bought her a dress. Lillith cannot stand them! You can't  
do a lot of things in dresses...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night...  
  
(Mother...where are you?) Lillith sat on the balcany of Amano and Yukari's apartment. She started to tear up.  
Suddenly, a red flash appeared in the sky and disappeared. "What the Hell was that!?" Lillith said has she  
flinched. Then, she saw a little white thing floating down toward her. "What's this?" Lillith held out her  
hand to catch it. It was an envelop...adressed to, "Me?" She quickly tore it open. She gasped.  
  
Dear Lillith,  
  
It is I, your mother. I know...in your time, that about 2 months have gone by, and that I have missed your  
birthday. I'm so sorry...I was carried away by a pillar of light...to Gaea.(GAEA?!) Yes, Gaea. I want you  
to be here to! I was so depressed on Earth...so I came to Gaea. Please, go to my old school--to the track  
field. Bring a suitcase with clothes, and anything else you may need to survive. I know how you love your  
snacks, you'll need them!  
  
Good Luck!  
Your Mother  
  
(Is she crazy?! Where'd this letter come from!?) She sighed. (Where's my suitcase...)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It wasn't hard for Lillith to figure out where Hitomi went to school, after looking for an address in a   
yearbook Yukari had. Lillith had packed shorts and jeans and her labtop. (I must be going insane...) Lillith  
was at the track in her mother's old school.  
  
"What now?!" She yelled to no one in particular. -Whispers are heard everywhere,"Run...Run..." It is repeated.-  
The whispers grew louder in Lillith's ear. (Run...run...) She made sure she had good hold of her suitcase.  
(Run...) She started running. -Whispers of "Escaflowne" are heard with music- (Run!) A pillar of light appears  
about 15 steps infront of Lillith. -Everything seems to be in slow motion.- She sees a form of a boy appear.  
(10 more steps...) The boy turns around...(Is that...?) She is 5 steps away. (Van!?) She slows down...(The boy  
from the Anime?!) She is now in the pillar of light, and is transported to the world of Gaea...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now in Lillith First Person  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" I cry as I am engulped in this light. When it stops, I dare look up.  
  
"Hitomi?!" That boy, Van, runs over to me. He looks me over, disappointed. "You're not Hitomi..."  
  
"Y...your Van!?" I faint.  
  
I woke up, with a cat girl looking over me...Merle. "You're right Van-sama, she kinda looks like Hitomi."  
  
"That's because I'm her daughter..." The cat girl jumped onto Van.  
  
"What did you say...?" Van asked. I sat up. I must be in a castle or something... I looked around.  
  
"I'm Hitomi's daughter." I repeated myself. He looked crushed. "What's wrong?" He just walked away. "Who shoved  
a stick up his butt..." I grummbled.  
  
"Oh! Van-sama is in love with Hitomi." Merle explained clearly.  
  
"But...in the show he was in love with someone named Hikari..." I trailed off. (Hikari is kind of like Hitomi...)  
  
"What show?" Merle asked.  
  
"Escaflowne the Anime!...Boy...I must be dreaming..." I held my hand to my head.  
  
"What's is this 'anime'?" Merle asked. (Oh yeah...they don't have T.V.)  
  
"Nevermind...so...he was in love with my mom, huh? He seems a little too young for that..." I commented.  
  
"No he's not! You're mom is about his age!" Merle stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Hello!? I'm 16 years old! My mom cannot be about my same age!" I pointed out. "Besides, I'm probably Van's age!"  
  
"Nah...he's 15!" I blinked. I computed it all in my mind, in about a second. (So in the Anime, MY mother, not some  
chick named Hikari, went threw this... somehow, Van is still 15 and my mother is 45....My mother probably missed  
him and decided to...pay him a visit, and decided to take me along 2 months later...Yes, it is very clear to me,  
I have gone mad.) I felt something pinch me.  
  
"OW!" I cried out.  
  
"Sorry, you went out into gaga land. So, what's you're name?" Merle asked, innocently.  
  
"Lillith." I answered, it's better not to hold grudges.  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Merle, I know." I said. "You won't have to explain very much to me."  
  
"Do you have Hitomi's powers?!" Merle asked excitedly.  
  
"You mean being psychic, or something? Nah." I sighed. (I'm talking to a cat person!)  
  
"I'm gonna hang out with Van-sama." Merle got up and ran away.  
  
"H-Hey! Wait for me!" I chased after her, afterall, if this was a dream, I should take advantage!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
Annoying Annoucer Type Person: Is this a dream? Where is Hitomi? Why is Van still 15, while Hitomi is  
45? Check out the next chapter!  
De: Annoying annoucer people....Review Please! 


	2. Fate: Escaflowne is Awakened

Yo, I finally thought of a title! Return to Gaea: Escaflowne Reborn! Anyways, here is chapter 2.  
  
D/C: I don't own anything except Lillith and the story plot.  
  
Key  
(Blah)=Thoughts  
-Stuff-=Visions  
Yada Yada= Author Comments  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two  
Fate: Escaflowne is awakened  
  
I ran after the cat girl. "WAAAAAIIIIT!!!!!" She stopped and turned around. I tried to stop, but  
couldn't! I bumped into the cat girl and was launched forward. I hit someone. "Owwww...oh, I'm so  
sorry!" I looked at who I fell on. It was the Moleman! He was carrying..."My suitcase! Give that  
back!" I ripped it from his grasp.  
  
"My! This girl is ~very~ much like Hitomi." He said as he walked away. I looked in my luggage. I  
was missing a few things!  
  
"Hey! You rat! You stole my knife!" I plunged at him. I was so angry, people could probably smell  
the adrenalin! I lifted the moleman up, and shook him violently. A lot of things fell out of his  
pockets, including my knife. I also took notice to a strange necklace. I picked up my knife.  
  
"You baka! Slow down next time, and-" Merle complained until she saw the moleman. She looked at  
all the things on the ground and quickly swiped up the necklace. "THIS IS VAN-SAMA'S! HOW DARE  
YOU-YOU MOLEMAN!!!!!!" Merle turned to me. "Take the necklace to Van-Sama, just go down that hall  
to the last door on your left." She handed me the necklace. "Moleman, prepare for a world of pain!"  
  
"R-i-i-i-ight.." I raised a brow as Merle chased Moleman around the halls. I went down further into  
the hall. I looked around. Everything was so clean and bare... I reached the last room on the left.  
I knocked first.  
  
"Who is it...?" Van's voice came from the other room.  
  
"Uhh..." I never told him my name. And telling him that it's 'Hitomi's daughter' might just make him  
mad, or worse, sad. I heard footsteps coming toward the door, and Van opened the door.  
  
"What is it?" He said harshly. (He probably hates me...I mean...I'm Hitomi's daughter...)  
  
"Uhh, Moleman stole this thingy." I handed him the necklace. I just then noticed the pendent on it.  
(Isn't that...?) "Isn't this-?"  
  
"Hitomi's pendent." He finished for me. "She gave it to me..." He looked at the pendent lovingly.  
  
"About my mother, Hitomi..." I started. He looked up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I got a letter from her and uh...it said she was in Gaea." I said.  
  
"What? Let me see this letter..." He asked as he put the pendent on himself.  
  
"Sure." I looked threw my pockets. I had come to Gaea in my jeans and a sweatshirt. I realized that,  
from what I saw on the show, only servent girls wear my type of clothes. I shook my head as I took  
out the letter and handed it to Van.  
  
He looked it over. He seemed frustrated. "I...can't read this."  
  
"Huh? Are you illiterate?" I asked him.  
  
"No! I just don't understand this language. It's not Gaean." I blinked.  
  
"Uh? We're speaking English...you should be able to read it." I pointed out.  
  
"No...we're speaking Gaean, crazy girl..." Van shook his head disapprovingly.  
  
"But-?" I was really confused. "Awww, forget it."  
  
"Read it to me." He asked, well, commanded.  
  
"Okay." I began, "Dear Lillith, It is I, your mother. I know...in your time, that about 2 months have gone   
by, and that I have missed your birthday. I'm so sorry...I was carried away by a pillar of light...to Gaea.   
Yes, Gaea. I want you to be here to! I was so depressed on Earth...so I came to Gaea. Please, go to my old   
school--to the track field. Bring a suitcase with clothes, and anything else you may need to survive. I know   
how you love your snacks, you'll need them! Good Luck! Your Mother."  
  
"Hmmm...is there an address on the letter?" Van asked.  
  
"Nope." I said. "Seeing that you asked that, I guess I shouldn't assume she's here."  
  
"So we have no idea where she is..." Van looked like he was in deep thought.   
  
"Um," I interupted his thoughts, "maybe we should go look for her? Or just let me have a car or  
something..."  
  
"A 'car'?" He blinked.  
  
"Uh, I mean a horse." I said.   
  
"Well, I care about Hitomi too..." He started. "I'll prepare a search party, I'll be going. You should stay  
here."  
  
"Huh?" I perked up. "Why can't I come?!"  
  
"You're Hitomi's daughter! She'd probably kill me if you got hurt." He said matter-of-factly. "Besides," He got  
a sly look on his face. "you're a girl."  
  
If anything in my life could ever make me erupt, it would be the comment, 'because you're a girl.' I gritted my  
teeth. "What does that have to do with anything?!"  
  
"Well, girls are naturally weak." He said, his nose in the air. I swear, my vein in my forehead was probably  
popped out.  
  
"Whatever." I grunted. (Better not argue...he is the 'king'.)  
  
"But if you really want to, you can come with me." He offered.  
  
"I'd better be able to come along...or I'll tell my mommy on you!" I stuck my tongue out.  
  
"Um, sure." Van sure does have a hard time playing around. "I'll go order our leave."  
  
"Arigato." I bowed some, and turned around.  
  
"Wait." I faced him again.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Gomen-nasai." He said. 'I'm sorry.'  
  
"About what?" I asked.  
  
"The girl thing."  
  
"That's alright." I smiled a bit. "Um...when are we leaving?"  
  
"The soonest would be tonight." He said. "Get ready." I lifted up my suitcase.  
  
"I'm already packed."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
3rd Person  
  
"Absolutely not! You are to meet Princess Riveria!" The counsilmen shouted at Van.  
  
"But sirs-" Van tried to convince the counsilmen, but they refused to listen.  
  
"No, we shall not grant you a search party. It is important for you to pick a bride. And   
from the story of this young girl-" The head councilman pointed at Lillith. "Hitomi is far to old for you to marry."   
(Poor Van...) Lillith thought to herself. (He really loves my mother.)   
  
Van stood up straight. "Yes..." (I thought since he was King he could do whatever he wanted.) Lillith said to herself.  
Van looked at Lillith, and motioned her to follow him. They left the councilmen's room.  
  
"That young lady could prove troublesome." One of them annouced.  
  
"Yes...perhaps we should 'take care' of her?" Another suggested.  
  
"Then it is aggreed." The head of them all said. "We will have her taken from the picture."  
  
Unknown to them all, one little cat girl was listening in on them. "Oh no! I have to tell Van-sama!" She ran off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
First Person on Lillith  
  
I sighed. "What nooooooooowwwwww???????" I whined.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll think of something." He comforted me. "We have to find Hitomi, she's very important to..." He trailed off.  
  
"Soo...who is Princess Riveria?" I asked him.  
  
"A princess my counsilmen have been trying to get me to marry..." He said.  
  
"Well that sucks...I mean, you're only 15." I said. "You're a little to young to get married."  
  
"How'd you know I was 15?" He asked.  
  
"Merle told me, Van." I said.  
  
"Oh! That reminds me," Van began. "I haven't asked for you're name yet."  
  
"It's Lillith." I extended my hand. "Just Lilly, or Li."  
  
He shook my hand. "Okay, 'Li'." Suddenly, there was a green light. -Escaflowne is sung in the background.- My right pocket   
started to glow. I put my hand in my pocket. My luck charm was shining. It was a small, round mirror that could fit in my   
palm. It had a 3-leaf clover sticker thing in the center of the mirror.  
  
"What's happening?!" I looked to Van. He just shrugged.  
  
-Everything faded away from Lillith. She then saw Escaflowne, the dragon form of the guymelef, in front of her.-  
  
-"I am Escaflowne...Mighty Ispano Guymelef..." It stared me down. "Are you the one who commands me? Are you the one who was   
born in the Light and bathed in the Darkness? Do you possess the Pendent Of Mentallity? The Medal of Strength and Health? The   
Ring of Friendship? Tell me!" It shouted at me. "Are you my master?! The one I have waited for!?" Everything blacked out.-  
  
"Li! Li! Are you okay!?" I opened my eyes. Van was leaning over me. "What happened?!"  
  
"Es....Escaflowne..." I sat up. (That was...weird.)  
  
"Escaflowne?" Van repeated.  
  
"VAN-SAMA!!!!" I looked over in the direction of the voice. It was Merle. "VAN-SAMA!" She jumped upon Van. "Van-sama, the council   
men are planning to kill Lillith!"  
  
"What?! Where did you hear this?" Van demanded to know.  
  
"I know I'm not supposed to be nosey, but I listened in to them talking!" She shouted. "Van-sama...lately, they have been saying the   
weirdest things..." She said, frightened.   
  
"Like what?" Van asked.  
  
"I...I can't tell you, Van-sama." Merle looked away, and held unto her arm.  
  
"Merle..." Van pleaded.  
  
"They caught me...the first time I started to listen in...and said that they'd...that they'd..." Merle started crying. "Oh! Van-sama!"  
She clinged onto Van.  
  
"We're leaving...Merle, Li, you're coming with me." Van stated.  
  
"But Van-sama-?"  
  
"No buts, Merle...you can tell me what they have said on the way to Asturia." Van told us.  
  
"You mean.." Merle started.  
  
"Yes...to Castelo Fort." Van said, leading us down the hall.  
  
"What's there?" I asked.  
  
"Allen Schezar, Knight of Caeli." Van said. He lead us into a room. "There's a secret passage in here..." Van said as he went to the fire place  
in this room. There was a painting on the top of it. It was a painting that had, as I recognized as the seal of Fanelia. In the middle of the  
seal, was a dragon. Van merely touched it and it glowed. There was a rumbling sound, and then, the fire place turned around. (Cool!) He lead me  
and Merle into it.  
  
"Where does this lead to Van-sama? I've never heard of this!" Merle complained.  
  
"It leads into the forest...the part of it where Escaflowne sleeps..." The name Escaflowne sent a chill down my spine, since I was just yelled at  
by it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We had gotten to the end of them tunnel, Van pushed on the wall that I thought was a dead end. We all stepped out. We had just exited out of the  
statue of Folken! I looked over to my right. There was the Escaflowne...but now is was kinda...rusty looking.  
  
"Van-sama! How are you going to work that thing?! You don't have a Drag-Energist!" Merle pointed out.  
  
"Well..." Van went into his pocket and pulled out one. "I keep this...as a momento..." He jumped on to the leg of Escaflowne. "Damn, I forgot...  
it needs a blood pact...and...I forgot my sword!!" Van yelled as he noticed he wasn't armed.  
  
"It's too late to go back Van-sama." Merle said. "Now what!?"  
  
"I..." They looked at me. "I have a knife."  
  
"Hand it over." Van held out his hand. I opened my suitcase and pulled it out. He took it and bared his other hand. He pricked the top of his finger.  
His blood seeped into the Energist and Van put it in the Escaflowne. "Here." He handed it back to me. The Escaflowne opened itself to Van. He jumped  
in. (I wonder what its like to be in there...?) He immediately turned Escaflowne into the dragon. Merle jumped on. Van lowered the Escaflowne and  
Merle helped me on. We were on our way to Asturia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." I repeated over and over as I held on to Merle.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Van asked.  
  
"I'm...I'm afraid of heights..." I answered. Van laughed a little and did a loop-de-loop. "AHH! That's not funny!" Van was chuckling.  
  
"Honestly...all people from the Mystic Moon are crazy!" Merle complained.  
  
"Uh oh..." I blinked.  
  
"What? See any Guymelefs after us?!" Van asked looking back at me.  
  
"I..." (Great...I hate this...)  
  
"You...?" Merle looked back also.  
  
"I need to use the bathroom.." I said sheepishly.  
  
"Bath room? You can take a bath later!" Van said.   
  
"Er...I don't need to take a bath...I need to..."  
  
"Spit it out already!" Merle yelled.  
  
"I need to go pee, okay!!?????" I grunted, but started blushing.  
  
"Oh... Oh! Uh, let's land then." Van said as he made the Escaflowne dive down. (That makes me have to go more...) We landed in a clearing. "Well...?"  
  
"Well what?" I asked.  
  
"Go." He said.  
  
"You mean in the bushes?!" I complained. He nodded. "No way! Nevermind, I'll just hold it in..." (I don't want to use the bushes...There's no toilet  
paper!)  
  
"I really didn't need to hear that." Merle said as she hopped back on to the Escaflowne. Van do so also.  
  
"Can I use the bathroom in Allen's fort thingy?" I asked. "I mean...uh...toilet?"  
  
"Yeah." Van said. "Merle will show you where it is, so you find the toilet and not a bath tub."  
  
"Thanks.." I focused my gaze on the forests below me. They are very beautiful... I sighed. I was starting to miss home. (The plan: Find Mother and come  
home...don't get to personal like Mother did...) I had to admit... Gaea was very beautiful.  
  
"Say...Li?" Van called.  
  
"Yeah?" I looked at him.  
  
"What was...what was your father like?" Van asked. (Why is he asking?...Oh yeah...Hitomi...)  
  
"I don't know. He died soon after I was born." I said.  
  
"Well...what do you know about him?" Van asked. (Not too much...Mother kept secrets.)  
  
"I know he gave me my stupid name..." I grummbled.  
  
"What's so stupid about it? I kinda like your name." Merle said.  
  
"On Earth-er-the Mystic Moon, Lilith is the mother of all demons.." I told them.  
  
"Oh..." Van looked back. "Sorry."  
  
"That's okay." I assured him. "Why do you want to know about my father?"  
  
"Oh...no reason." He said. (Sure, Van, sure.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was now pitch black, except for the Earth, which was shining brightly.   
  
"Van-sama, I'm getting tired." Merle said sleepily.  
  
"Don't worry, we're there." Van said as he made the Escaflowne dive. I saw that castle-like building of Allen's. We landed in front of the building.  
  
"Who goes there?!" A voice asked.  
  
"Van Fanel, King of Fanelia." Van answered. "I must speak with Allen!"  
  
"Prove it kid!" The voice said. Van growled. He didn't have the sword with him.  
  
"I can't! I had to flee my castle." He said.  
  
"Sure, kid, sure." The voice laughed.  
  
"Listen! We have the Escaflowne, WHICH BELONGS TO THE KING OF FANELIA!" Merle shouted.  
  
"The Escaflowne!?" The voice sounded startled. "Guards, open the doors!" The huge doors opened. The Escaflowne, then, changed back into it's human-like  
form. Me and Merle were suddenly on the Escaflowne's shoulder.  
  
"Please, I must speak with Allen!" Van said.  
  
"This is the Escaflowne...Alright." Van walked into the fort. "Please, King Fanel, park your guymelef over there." Van put the Escaflowne's hand near  
his shoulder. Merle jumped on it, and I followed suit. He put us down.  
  
"Lead them to where Allen is." Van ordered as he went into a warehouse-type place.  
  
"Alright ladies, let's go." We followed the man. He was short...shorter than me...and I'm about 5'4"! We had to climb up 3 stair-ways. He knocked on  
the first door. "Boss?"  
  
"Wha...what is it?" A muffled voice came from the otherside.  
  
"The King of Fanelia is here, boss, he says it's important."  
  
"Van!?" It sounded like Allen fell off the bed, and was getting dressed rapidly. The door opened. (What? Allen's hair...it's...short.) I blinked.  
  
"Hello Merle, we met again." Allen smiled, then noticed me. "Excuse me, do I know you?"  
  
"Allen-san, this is Hitomi's daughter, Lillith." Merle introduced me to him. (Why is his hair short?) Allen's hair style looks kinda like Folken's now.  
  
"Really?! But she looks like she is Hitomi's age!" Allen looked shocked, of course.  
  
"It really is strange, Allen-san." Merle smiled. "Let's go met Van-sama!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, hello Van. It's been awhile." Allen smirked.  
  
"Yes, well, I've been busy." Van said.   
  
"So, I hear this girl is Hitomi's daughter, is this true?" Allen asked, sounding very interested.  
  
"...Yes..." Van sounded very hurt.  
  
"So...why are you here, at this time of night?" Allen asked.  
  
"According to Li, Hitomi has returned. Merle says my councilmen are plotting to raise Zaibach again..." Van trailed off.  
  
"Wow, you really have problems." Allen smirked wider.  
  
"You think so? Li has my councilmen trying to kill her too." Van grinned.  
  
"I'm assuming Li is Lillith." Allen yawned. "So, what's the plan?"  
  
"Well...I figure that if Zaibach is coming back, we'll need Hitomi's help...We must find Hitomi!" Van said.  
  
"Oh...okay." Allen looked over to me. "What about her? Everytime someone from the Mystic Moon comes here..." Allen trailed off.  
  
"Well...she can help us find Hitomi." Van said.  
  
"Um..." I began. "What if...we don't find my mother?"   
  
"Don't worry. As a Knight of Caeli, I give you my word. We ~will~ find Hitomi." Allen smiled brightly. Van just nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Annoucer Person: Will they find Hitomi? Is Zaibach being rebuilt in Fanelia? What does Lillith's vision of Escaflowne mean? What is Lillith's role in   
Gaea? Watch out for chapter 3!  
De: That's really annoying...Review anyway please! 


	3. Fate: The Golden Guymelef

Not a lot of reviews...but oh well!  
  
D/C: If I owned Escaflowne...um...no one would have liked it as much!  
  
Key  
(Blah)=Thoughts  
-Stuff-=Visions  
Yada Yada= Author Comments  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Three  
Fate: The Golden Guymelef  
  
Hitomi's POV, before Lillith came to Gaea  
  
"Where...where am I?" I woke up on a grassy plain. I sat up slowly, gazing around. Not one soul was  
near me. I stood up, collecting my thoughts. (Where am I? Last thing I remember was driving...)  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Hitomi is in her car driving toward the market. She sighs heavily. (Why...why do I feel this way still?)  
Tears trickled down her face. (It's been years! Shouldn't I have moved on by now? I wish...there was a  
way I could see him again...her him talk...even see that mad look on his face that he used to get...)   
Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and the car drove right into the park...inside, Hitomi was  
nowhere to be found.  
  
~End~  
  
"Then...I must be in..." My eye's grew wide in shock. "GAEA?! But how!?" She looked around. (Why am I here  
again?) I thought hurriedly. (...VAN! Is he in trouble?!) I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. (Van..)  
I focused my thoughts. (Where are you?) I saw my old pendent, swinging in my mind. Slowly it stopped and pointed.  
(To my...left!) I opened my eyes and started running down the path at my left, which suddenly appeared. I wasn't  
sure why, but...I felt like my powers have weakened. I felt like I was going the wrong way...(Why am I here anyway?)  
I thought as a continued to run. (Something must be wrong...but what?)   
  
I stopped running.  
  
(....) I looked around.  
  
I was at...  
  
"Atlantis..." Why was I brought here? Was it a vision? I sat on the ground, and picked up some of the ruins on it.  
(No...maybe...) I blinked. (Has someone put me here? Atlantis was so advanced in everything...could they...grant me  
my wish?) I shook my head. "No...the last time Atlantis granted a wish...it almost destroyed Gaea and almost made an  
endless war..." I noted to myself. "But why? Someone--or thing, wants me here..." I said to myself. (I know in time  
this will make sense...it always seems to...maybe I should explore...) Suddenly a picture of my daughter entered my  
mind. (Lilly! Gaea and Earth's time are so far off...sometimes I can't tell whose time passes faster...) I looked   
around. There had to be a way...(...Maybe...she can help me...) I sigh. (But...how...?) -Just think, she'll know.-  
I jumped. "W-Who's there?" I looked around. Who was it? What do they mean, 'Just think, she'll know'? I closed my   
eyes. (Here goes nothing...) I thought up a letter. I was caught somewhere...how was she going to get here?  
-The same way you did...so many years ago...- It was that voice again. A beautiful...angelic voice. (I'll figure who  
you are later...) I finished up my imaginary letter. How was I supposed to send it? -Just wish.- Wish? (Hmm...maybe a  
little wish wouldn't hurt.) There was a red flash in the sky. -She's coming...good bye.-  
  
"Wait! Who are you!?" I yelled out to the sky. Was it a Draconian?  
  
"You'll know soon enough..." With that said, whatever was there, left. I was left alone to wander around this ruins  
of the lost city.  
  
"Lilly..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sir! King Fanel isn't in the garden!"  
  
"He isn't in his chambers, either, mi'lord!" The guards said hastily to the head counsilman, known to all as Ryuon.  
  
"Grrr! Is he nowhere to be found!?" Ryuon yelled to his guards.  
  
"We are afraid so!" The seemed frightened to what Ryuon would do to them.  
  
"Fanel...foolish boy! We must get him back!" He turned around. Behind him, was his assistant, Kouji. "Kouji, ready the  
Guymelefs!"  
  
"Ryuon-sama..." Kouji began, "I know you have seen the king fight...so far, we know almost none can compare to his skill."  
  
"...Almost?" Ryuon looked at Kouji. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Let's say I have a friend...who can perhaps better this young king." Kouji grinned sinisterly.  
  
"What are you saying, Kouji?" Ryuon looked bewildered.  
  
"Let's kill the king. As you know, he has no sons which would mean-"  
  
"Which would mean I would be crowned King of Fanelia!" Ryuon smirked. "But what of the people?"  
  
"We merely...blame my friend..."   
  
"Who is this friend of your's?" Ryuon asked.   
  
"Sinopa Crevan." Kouji nodded to himself. "Very skilled."  
  
"When will I met him?" Ryuon started walking down a hall toward his room.  
  
"Soon enough...soon enough..." Kouji followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lillith's POV  
  
I wondered among the halls of this fort. In the series, didn't it burn down? I guess they rebuilt it... I really couldn't  
sleep. This wasn't a dream or something...I was in GAEA, and my mother was somewhere... Allen said that it would be   
easier, and safer to travel in the daylight. Why was I wondering around here anyway? I don't even know where I'm going...  
Still, I felt like I needed to walk. Walk out my stress, pace around a bit. I found a flight of stairs. Was I allowed to go   
anywhere? Oh...I don't care...   
  
I made my way all the way up. I looked around. I must be in the highest tower...the kind you would keep a princess or   
something in. I giggled to myself. "Maybe I should leave then."  
  
"Maybe." I jumped up. I turned around. It was Merle. "You're just as jumpy as your mother, ya know." She walked over to me.  
  
"Well, I am on a different world that I never thought existed." I smiled.  
  
"I guess...If I went to a far off world, I'd be scared to." Merle said. "So, what's got you up?"  
  
"I dunno..." I told her. "I...I'm just worried, probably."  
  
"About your mom?" Merle said looking down.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Lillith, Li, can I be honest with you?" Merle said, looking back up.  
  
"Yeah..." I really wasn't sure what she was going to say.  
  
"I really don't like you being around Van-sama, so as soon as we find your mother, you both should leave." Merle said   
looking down again.  
  
"What?" I frowned.  
  
"I can feel it. Everytime Van-sama looks at you... I can feel another piece of his heart being ripped away." Merle turned   
away.  
  
"I don't want to be rude...but you gotta understand...everytime Van-sama sees you...he sees Hitomi in the arms of another..  
it-" She started to run away. "It breaks his heart!" She slammed the door behind her.  
  
I stood there. Shocked... "Am I...really hurting someone that much..." I sat on the ground. "I guess I should stay outta   
Van's way then." I reflected on what Merle said to me. (Everytime he sees me? Does his heart break?)   
I could feel tears coming on. (Why am I crying anyway?) I stood up. (I need to focus on my mother, and getting out of here.)   
I went to open the door.  
  
It was locked.   
  
I started beating on the door, but I guess I was high up enough that no one could hear it. I sighed. Some night this was   
turning out to be. I went to the window.   
  
The roof...it doesn't seem that far down.  
  
What am I crazy?! Still-  
  
Next thing I know, I'm climbing out the window. The cracks between the bricks are wide enough for my feet! (Yay!)   
No sweat. It was like...rock climbing. I climb down it slowly, some pieces of bricks falling down. Eventually,   
I reached the roof. Panting, I walk across it. I was looking for my bedroom window when I realized...  
  
I didn't really know where my bedroom was. How stupid can I be?! I look around. Surely...one of these windows had to   
be it. If not, maybe it was an empty room, with no one in it. "Hmm..." I think to myself. I pick one randomly. I   
look into it, but it's so dark I can't see! So, I just put a foot in, and slipped into the room. Then, I felt my foot   
slip on a silky blanket. "Eeek!" I fell down on what I now know was a bed. I blink as something struggled under me.   
(Uh no! I must be ontop of someone!) Before I know it, whoever it was, had thrown me to the floor in a pin.   
  
"Who are you?!" The voice asked angrily. I recongized that voice...(Great...just happy times...)  
  
"Uh..." I started.  
  
"Li?!" Van got up. It was so dark, but I heard him messing around with the candle in this room. He turned it on, with   
a VERY surprized look on his face.  
  
"Uh! I-I can explain!" I get on my feet quickly.  
  
"Then explain, why were you in my room?" Van crossed his arms, with a very skeptical look on his face. "And ontop of me."  
  
"Well, you see, I was having trouble sleeping, so I went for a walk and-"  
  
"And decided to sleep on my bed?" He said furiously. "I'm not your father, you know."  
  
"No! Of course not! What I meant was-" Van interrupted again.  
  
"Not good enough for your mother? That's why I can't be your father! Of course not!" He yelled.  
  
"You-You're a big m-meany!" I ran out of the room. I ran all the way down the hall too.  
  
"Big meany? Ugh...he's going to really make fun of me now..." I take out the green clover mirror of mine. "Good luck   
my butt..." I frowned. I put it back in my p.j. pants pockets. I looked around. I know I had run outside the door. I   
was blinded by my tears, so I really didn't know where I was going. I was in a garden of some kind.  
  
"Who are you?" I turned around. Was that...(Celena?)  
  
"I'm... Lillith." I said. "You're Celena Schezar, right?"  
  
"Yeah." She looked at me. "Why are you here?"  
  
"My mom is Hitomi." I told her. "Allen said he'd help me find her."  
  
"Hitomi? I heard of her." Celena smiled. "I've always wondered what's happened to her over these years, but...how is it   
that your her daughter? Only about a month or so has passed since she left."  
  
"A...a month?!" I gasped. "Impossible!"  
  
"Well, it's true." Celena grinned. "I think...you're probably gonna be a bit clueless. Ask me anything, if you need to   
know about stuff." She turned around. "I think you're lost..."  
  
"Kinda." I said looking around.  
  
"I think I know where he put you." She said. "C'mon, follow me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up the next morning, but it seemed like night still. Only some people were out and about. Including Van. I made   
it best to stay out of his way, and pretty much hide behind people and such.   
  
Soon, Allen announced that his men would search all of the forests around Castello Fort, and that if Hitomi wasn't there,   
we'd tell all the countries to put up search for Hitomi.  
  
"Allen-san, are you sure that would work?" Merle asked.  
  
"Of course! Everyone owns their lives to her. And Van." He looked at Van, who had his backed turned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Van scoffed. I took it that I shouldn't be around. So I decided to take the hint.  
  
"I'll see ya'll later." I hurried out. I sighed. I wondered around, becoming more famaliar with Castello fort.  
  
"Hey there, Li." I smiled.  
  
"Hello, Celena." If I only had one friend, it would be Celena.  
  
"I saw you rush outta there," She walked next to me. "What's got you so worked up?"  
  
"Last night, I was wondering around..." I explained. "And somehow ended up on the roof and into the wrong window."  
  
"Allen's?" Celena asked, her eyes glowing.  
  
"Worse. Van." I frown. "I tried to explain, but he took it all the wrong way, and basically said that I thought my mom   
was too good for him, honestly...I'm starting to feel that way." I folded my arms behind my head.  
  
"Boys...they're all so weird." Celena giggled. "Allen is so protective over me."  
  
"Thanks, Celena." I said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being my friend. It seems like no one wants me here." I told her. "It's weird. I never thought-" Suddenly, a man yelled   
out something.  
  
"Allen! There's a guymelef heading this way!"  
  
"What?! Who is it?!" I looked up, Celena did too. "Prep the men! Ready my Scherazade!"  
  
"Allen, it's unidentified! All we know now is that it's golden!"  
  
"Grr!" Allen jumped down from where he was and headed toward us. "Celena, you know what to do, right?"  
  
"Yes, onii-sama." She nodded. Allen ran off, and she grabbed my wrist. "Follow me!"  
  
She lead us into a room. Just like in Van's room, she pushed in a brick and a secret passage opened.   
We ran all the way down. Sure enough, Van and Merle were there too.  
  
"What's going on Van-sama?!" Merle asked Van.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm going to go fight too! I owe Allen." He said as he ran past me and Celena.  
  
"Where does Van think he's going!?" Celena said.  
  
Then, I felt dizzy. -A golden, fox-like guymelef was crushing people beneath it's feet as it was carrying away a bloodied Escaflowne.-  
  
"No! I have to help Van!" I screamed as I ran all the way back up the passage.  
  
"What?!" I didn't answer to Merle's call.  
  
When I reached the outside, Van was already engaged in battle with a Golden Fox Guymelef. (Just like in the...vision.)   
Next to Van, was Allen's guymelef. The cockpit thing opened and Allen jumped out and saw me.  
  
"Lillith, what are you doing here!? Run!" He shouted at me.  
  
"No! Van's in trouble." I looked toward Van. (How could I help?)  
  
"What kind of man pilots a vixen guymelef?" Van chuckled.  
  
"You mean..." Came a voice, that was for sure, not male. "What kind of girl."  
  
"A woman!?" Van shouted in surprize.  
  
"Duh!" The Golden Guymelef was very much like a stereotype female body. It had a big mid section. Small, then big   
hips. It's upperlegs were bulky looking, but became skinny into dog-like feet. It's arms were skinny and long, and   
it's hands, or rather paws, had long nails from the fingers. The head...was in the shape of a fox's head. There   
were clover symbols on each forehand, upperleg, stumach area, and forehead. But the Guymelef had no sword.   
"My name is Sinopa Crevan, and don't you forget it!" It lashed out it's claws at Van.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Annoucer Guy: Why is Hitomi in Atlantis? What, or who, is that voice? Who is Sinopa Crevan? Where did Lillith get her lucky charm anyway?   
Check out the next chapter!  
De: Please cut that out annoucer guy.  
Annoucer Guy: Whatever. *Leaves*  
De: So, um, review! 


	4. Fate: When Worlds Collide

You know!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Four  
Fate: When Worlds Collide  
  
"Come here, Van!" Sinopa's guymelef slashed it's claws in every  
direction. "Are you afraid?!"  
  
Van was too busy dodging to even land a hit on this guymelef. It hurt  
his pride.  
  
"C'mon! Hit me!" Sinopa suddenly stopped, and left herself open to  
attack.  
  
"Becareful Van! She's planning something!" Allen called out to Van.  
  
"I know what I'm doing!!" Van yelled as he brought his sword down on  
Sinopa. He blinked, suddenly, she wasn't standing in front of him   
anymore.  
  
"Over here!" The Escaflowne looked up too late, as the golden guymelef  
pounced down on it. It's form had changed shape from humanoid to  
it's fox form, on all fours. (How?!) Van thought, as he tried his best  
to dodge, getting a cut on his cheek and arm. (How did she do that?!)  
  
(I've got to do something!) I thought to myself. (But what??) I looked  
around. Couldn't I do anything?! I don't want to be a helpless little  
girl like in the anime! My eye caught glipse of a fallen guymelef.  
(Should I...?) I noticed Van, repeatedly getting smacked with those  
claws. That answered my question. I ran to the guymelef. Having no idea  
what-so-ever about how to use it, I climbed into the cockpit. Wires and  
belts fastened around my arms and legs. I moved my arm. It moved it's  
arm. (Cool) I motioned my body on getting up. The guymelef got up.  
  
Without thinking, I rushed at the golden guymelef from behind. I caught  
Sinopa by surprise and Van as well.   
  
Van snapped out of it and charged his sword forword, but the golden  
guymelef disappeared again. The sword ended up inches from my guymelef's  
face.  
  
"I'll be back for you, Van!" We turned our heads and saw the golden   
guymelef running away. My cockpit head thing openned and I was free to  
jump out. Van got out of his too.  
  
"You could've gotten killed back there!" Van yelled at me. "What did  
you think you were doing anyway?!"  
  
"Helping your sorry butt." I commented under my breath. Honestly, he   
acted enough like a father!  
  
"Don't help." He scoffed and left.  
  
"Big meany!" I called after him.  
  
" 'Big meany?' " Allen said. I sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh, sorry about taking that guymelef, Allen." I apologized. "I'll never  
do that again." I bowed deeply.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Allen smiled. "Actually, I never saw someone take  
to a guymelef like that. That was pretty good, Lillith." He patted me  
on the back. "Maybe I should teach you some time?"  
  
"Okies." I nodded. "If you really want to waste your time on me, then.."  
  
"Ha. I never waste time." Allen said proudly.  
  
"Unless your drunk, or sleeping with some random woman, onii-sama." Celena  
called out from behind us.  
  
"Your so cruel to me Celena!" Allen fakely cried. (Wow. Allen is more layed  
back than on T.V.)  
  
"For a reason!" Celena giggled. "So, what now?"  
  
"It seems like there really is something going on..." Allen looked over  
at me. "We should all split up. Let's all meet back in Asturia."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naturally, Merle, Van, Celena, Allen, and I were one group. We had one  
of those weird ships that could fly, I forgot how it worked... but anyway.  
I shared a room with Celena and Merle. Allen and Van were bunking together.  
We had a small (Airship?) that was....well...small. Luckily, Allen knows  
what he's doing. As we flew to Asturia, we also searched the woods as we  
went along.  
  
One day, I was sitting in the hall. Bored out of my mind. Eating my cheetos.  
Merle came by and seemed disturbed by what I was eating.  
  
"Ewww! What's that!?" Merle pointed at my bag of cheetos.  
  
"Food." I said plainly. I crunched down even harder, and made moaning  
sounds so she would leave.  
  
"Disgusting." She walked off.  
  
"Heh heh." Someone laughed above me. I looked up. It was Celena.  
  
"Hi." I said dully, expressing my content of doing absolutely nothing.  
  
"I'm bored too!" Celena sat across from me. "Hey?"  
  
"Yea?" I answered.  
  
"Can you tell the future?" I stared at her. "Like read tarot card things?"  
  
"NO." I sank further down.  
  
"Why not?" She asked. "I heard your mom could."  
  
"She wouldn't teach me." I said.  
  
"Why?" Celena asked. SO I told her why...  
  
~Flashback thingy!~  
  
"Hey mommy?" A younger me asked.  
  
"Yes?" My mother looked down at me.  
  
"Can I learn tarot cards? They look like fun!" My mother looked horrified.  
  
"NO! YOU will NEVER learn tarot cards ever!!!" My mother completely lost it.  
  
~End~  
  
"Oh..." Celena looked down.  
  
"I guess Gaea kinda made her somewhat crazy." I sighed.  
  
"Think we'll ever find your mom?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, sooner or later." I yawned. "Hopefully sooner. I can't wait to leave.  
I mean Van hates me. Merle hates me.... a whole Kingdom wants me dead.   
There is a woman named Sinopa trying to kill Van. And I'm having visions!"  
  
"Huh?" We looked up. It was Allen. (I swear if he was listening in, I'll   
destroy his soul...) "You're having visions!?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"You didn't tell us?!"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Why?!?!?"  
  
"I figured I was crazy."  
  
"You ARE! For not telling us!" Allen had a river of tears coming from his   
eyes. "Next time, tell me, okay!?"  
  
"By the way," I said, not really paying attention. "I had a vision of   
Escaflowne. Something about a true master, someone born in the light,  
bathed in the dark. Pendent of Mental-stuff, Medal-Power? And Ring of  
health I think..."  
  
"Gah!!!!!!" Allen cried. "You really want to kill me don't you?"  
  
"Maybe." Celena and I said in unison.  
  
"I'll be crying in my room if you need me!" He said dramatically and left.  
  
"He's weird." I stated when he was gone.  
  
"Yup."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, we had stopped. Only Allen could drive this airship, and he gets tired  
as well. I sat up, thinking. (This is boring.) I got up. I paced around the ship.  
It was small enough that I didn't get lost or anything. I found myself in a small  
room, it held 3 guymelefs. Allen's, Van's, and a randomized one. It was purple, with  
white feathers coming from the forehead. Why was there a 3rd one?  
  
"Why are you up so late?" Someone said behind me. I turned around. "People are  
trying to sleep..." Van admonished at me.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." I said. It's been awhile sense I actually talked TO Van.  
  
"Something bothering you?" He asked, in a annoyed way.  
  
"I'm just bored." I sighed. "Sorry.."  
  
"It's okay." Van said. "I couldn't sleep either."  
  
"I'm tired..." I yawned.  
  
"Do you want to battle with me?" Van asked out of the blue.  
  
"What?" That was the last thing I expected him to ask.  
  
"Huh?" I looked at him.  
  
"Let's take the Guymelefs and play a little." I jumped up and into his cockpit. "Whadya say?"  
  
"Uh..." I looked at the ugly purple guymelef. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah." His guymelef stood slowly, and opened the hatch door that lead into the forest.  
  
"If you say so." I climbed up into the cockpit of mine. It fastened it's belts on me. I   
followed Van out.   
  
"Ready?" He asked within his guymelef.  
  
"I'm not sure." I said. "I'm still new to this."  
  
"I'll take it easy on you." The Escaflowne charged at me. My first reaction was to put up my  
arms in an X-formation. I pushed him away. It really wasn't fair, concidering he had a sword  
and I didn't. I took a step back, and rushed forword. If he was going to be easy on me, I'll  
give it my all then. He ducked and hit me with an uppercut. That sent my guymelef flying.  
I jumped back to my feet and rushed him. This time, I felt like I knew exactly where he would  
try to hit me. I moved left, dodging his sword. He seemed like he was being serious. I ducked  
all his slices and blocked most of the slashes coming at me. Then, as if in slow mo., I saw an  
opening. I used all my might and headbutted him there. I sent him flying miles back.  
  
"Yay!" My cockpit openned. "I won!"  
  
"Yeah..." The Escaflowne came towards me.  
  
"I am good!" I smiled. I had my guymelef enter the airship again.  
  
"Yes, you are." I heard Allen say.  
  
"Uh oh.." I climbed out of my guymelef. "Sorry..."   
  
"Don't worry about it." Allen grinned. "I told Van to fight with you."  
  
"Huh?" I blinked.  
  
"I wanted to test you out."  
  
"I'm not an object you know.." I grunted.  
  
"But-but~!" Allen cried out dramatically. "I WANT you to be my object!"  
  
"Shut up, Allen." Van scoffed.  
  
"Well, I guess you did see her first!" Allen snickered.  
  
"You..." Van looked really, really angry. "I'll duel you here and now!"   
  
"YAWN~~~!" Allen put a hand over his mouth. He put his arm around me and pulled me with him.  
"Time to get some shut eye."  
  
"Allen!" Van yelled. "That's not me, that's Li! You guys can't sleep in the same room!!"  
  
"And?" Allen smirked.  
  
"Uh..." I blinked.  
  
"I'm merely escorting her to her room, unlike you sir, I am a gentleman, and I do mean-" Allen  
made a charming face. "gentle!"  
  
"I'll take her to the room, then!" Van ran up and grabbed me. Right now, I did feel like an  
object...(...) Van dragged me off, leaving behind a giggling Allen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here you go! Goodnight." Van ran off after dropping me off. I swear the anime was not like this.  
The anime seemed way more serious...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End Chapter Thing!  
REVIEW! 


End file.
